


In The Pouring Rain

by Selly87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Parseltongue Kink, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/pseuds/Selly87
Summary: Draco is point blank refusing to walk the short distance from the apparition point to his and Harry’s home, which is perfectly understandable. It’s pouring rain… Will Harry manage to convince him?





	In The Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a good while ago and originally posted it on FF.net but I decided to give it a much-needed edit. I hope you'll enjoy the new and improved version of this little piece of smutty nonsense.

**In The Pouring Rain** by _Selly87  
_**Summary:** Draco is point blank refusing to walk the short distance from the apparition point to his and Harry’s home, which is perfectly understandable. It’s pouring rain… Will Harry manage to convince him?  
**Categories:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Harry/Draco  
**Genres:** PWP, Smut  
**Warnings:** Smut, Explicit M/M Relationship, Bondage, Mild Cursing  
 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers and Warner Bros. This story is based on characters and situations created by the amazing J. K. Rowling; however, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is written for fun and all I own is the plot idea which is part of my warped imagination. 

 

Part 1:

 

“Draco, seriously, you’re being _ridiculous_.” Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Just because I don’t want that _blasted_ rain to ruin my hair and clothes doesn’t mean I am ridiculous, thank you very much.” Draco shrieked, offended that Harry wouldn’t see reason and wait out this hideous weather.  
  
“If you’re so bloody concerned about your appearance why don’t you just fucking charm a rain shield? It’s one of the _easiest_ charms to conjure, and I’ll even help you in case you don’t know how!”  
  
“I do not need any lessons in charms from you, thank you very much! In case it slipped your memory, it was _you_ who insisted we move into a Muggle suburb, so it would look just that little bit odd if we walked in the pouring rain but remained completely and utterly dry. The ministry would send us a nasty owl immediately.” Draco hissed and moved further under the over-sized maple tree that was currently shielding him and Harry from the rain.  
  
They had only just returned from a long weekend away in the South of France, where they’d enjoyed perfect sunshine. Unfortunately, due to the heavy wards that secured their home from unwanted intruders, the maple tree across the road, was the closest they could apparate to whenever they returned home. Much to both Harry’s and Draco’s dismay neither of the them had thought about checking the weather forecast for Britain before returning from their holiday and now they were stuck under the tree with the rain pouring down all around them.  
  
“Then _accio_ a bloody umbrella! Or conjure one or whatever takes your bloody fancy!” Harry hissed back, getting more and more annoyed with Draco by the minute. The Slytherin could be so bloody stubborn.  
  
“Take the fucking wards off our home and I _will_!” Draco spat, glowering at Harry.  
  
“For the millionth time, since I did not set the wards, I cannot take them down! Honestly, Malfoy, did you sleep in charms?” Harry growled angrily. He was almost ready to grab a fistful of Draco and push him up against the trunk of the large maple tree.  
  
“You know quite well which wards Shacklebolt put up around the home so take them down!” Draco snapped, and clenching his fists, he straightened himself up, knowing that Harry hated it when he had to look up at him.  
  
“ _I cannot take them down — you know that!_ ” Harry hissed in Parseltongue, annoyed when Draco just shot him a blank look. “I can’t take them down and you know exactly why.” Harry repeated more slowly, forcing himself not to speak Parseltongue. It was difficult. Especially because he was so used to resolving to Parseltongue when Draco drove him up the wall – the blank look on Draco’s face was always worth it.  
  
“You really need to get your temper under control a lot more, _snake boy_.” Draco chuckled. He loved it when Harry spoke in Parseltongue – though there was no way he’d ever admit that out loud – and it really bugged him that he was unable to understand what Harry was saying when he unconsciously started using snake language. It was one of the great Harry Potter’s more quirky habits – his temper controlled his magic and there wasn’t much anyone could do about it. Not that Draco really wanted to do anything about Harry’s wild magic, if he was absolutely honest.  
  
“Don’t push me, _Malfoy_!” Harry spat, and glaring at his husband, he frowned. “I’ll count to three, if you don’t start walking towards the front door, I will walk without you and then you can sodding sleep under this fucking tree for all I care.”  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Draco hissed through his gritted teeth. It was taking all his self-restraint for him not to launch himself at his husband and hex his balls to the other side of the world.  
  
“ _Watch me_!” Harry smirked viciously, and grabbing his overnight bag, he resolutely stepped out from under the tree and steadily began to walk towards the front door of the wonderful little house he and Draco had been sharing for the past two years. It wasn’t even half the size of Malfoy Manor but it had charm. It was warm and inviting, unlike Grimmauld’s Place. Most importantly though, it was theirs and theirs alone. Granted, Draco had been in charge of all the decorations, but he’d taken Harry’s ideas and wishes into account and the result was a stunning place called home.  
  
“ _HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ARSE BACK HERE BUT PRONTO IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU!_ ” Draco yelled, and Harry slowly turned around to face his husband.  
  
“What is good for me is a hot shower, and that I can only get if I go inside. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have no intention of standing in the rain and talking to a tree. Our neighbours think you’re nuts enough. I do not need to add fuel to their suspicions and make them think that we’re both mental.”  
  
“Speak for yourself, _Potter_! Our neighbours happen to adore me.” Draco growled through gritted teeth.  
  
“Yes of course they do. Who doesn’t adore the heir of the Malfoy fortune?” Harry scoffed, and turning away, he effectively ended the conversation and continued to head for the front door of his and Draco’s home. He knew that Draco was fuming with anger, but he did not intend to camp under that tree. The holiday in Draco’s cottage in the South of France had been utterly relaxing; and Harry was so not in the mood to ruin his relaxed state of mind by spending an hour or so next to his stubborn husband. If Draco wanted to be ridiculous, he could do that on his own because Harry really failed to see the point of his husband’s resistance, not that it was anything unusual for Draco to be unreasonably unreasonable. It happened at least once a week and if Harry was quite honest, he enjoyed their little spats. It kept the relationship fresh, exciting and full of surprises.  
  
Pushing his by now soaked hair back, Harry rooted through his overnight bag in search of the keys to their home – smiling triumphantly when he managed to locate them – and opening the front door he walked in the door. Dropping the bag into a corner, Harry looked back over his shoulder. He couldn’t see Draco under the tree, for that the old maple tree was far too large, but he knew the blond wizard hadn’t moved an inch. With a sigh, Harry let the door fall closed and taking his shoes off, he headed straight for the bedroom, shedding his dripping wet clothes on the way. By the time Harry had reached the en-suite bathroom, he was naked and freezing. Turning the shower jets on, Harry stepped under the hot water, sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the water to cascade over him and warm his cold skin. British summer rains sucked big time!

 

 

Part 2:

 

“ _What the fuck_!” Harry jumped with startled when a pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a pair of lips began to tease that sensitive spot just behind his ear.  
  
“Gee, I love you too, _Harry_ ,” Draco murmured into Harry’s ear, chuckling softly. “My, you’ve got such a way with words. If only the Daily Prophet knew – _Potter’s Potty Mouth_ – they’d have a field day.”  
  
“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be fuming and refusing to speak to me for the remainder of the week,” Harry mumbled, confused by Draco’s actions. It was very unlike Draco Malfoy to give in and do the sensible thing. Harry couldn’t think of a single good reason as to why his husband had decided to relinquish his boyish good looks to the rain and make a dash for their house. Then again, he was also sufficiently distracted by what Draco was doing to him and thinking straight didn’t come easy at this particular moment in time.  
  
“I’ve decided that I’d rather devour my gorgeous husband,” Draco whispered, and gently thrusting against Harry’s firm buttocks, he smiled when Harry moaned softly. “Besides, you were right. I could’ve really just made a dash through the rain with you and we could’ve already been fucking in the shower.” Three little words – _you were right_ – should have warned Harry that something was seriously off with his husband but he was floating somewhere between high and heaven and none of Draco’s words were really sinking it. It was like they just washed over him. He heard them but that was about it.  
  
“Who _are_ you and what did you do to my husband?” Harry asked, and turning his head around abruptly, he eyed Draco suspiciously.  
  
“Relax,” Draco purred, and placing both hands on Harry’s shoulders, he began to massage the ever-tense muscles he knew lay beneath the skin. He kneaded the tension away, undoing one knot after the other and before long Harry melted in his arms.  
  
“Hmmm…. so good… _don’t stop,_ ” Harry moaned, letting his eyes drop closed as he pushed back into Draco’s embrace, getting aroused by simply feeling his lover’s naked body pressed up against his backside.  
  
“I’ve got no intention of stopping,” Draco whispered. He continued to massage Harry’s shoulders until he could feel the last of Harry’s tense muscles loosen under his skilled hands. “You should really try to remember to take that muscle relaxant potion I keep making you,” Draco murmured when he dropped his hands to Harry’s stomach and pulled him close to his body.  
  
“Hmmm…” Harry nodded. The effect of Draco’s massage, the hot water from the shower and the closeness of Draco’s naked body had dissolved any possible resistance in Harry, not that there had been much – _or any_ – resistance to begin with. The attention he was getting was too good to not be thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
“Enjoying yourself?” Draco teased, licking over that sensitive spot behind Harry’s ear, causing Harry to let out a low moan.  
  
“Hell, yeah!” Harry sighed, and reaching out to grab one of Draco’s hands, he placed it over his erection, showing his man just what it was he wanted.  
  
“Easy tiger, I’m setting the pace here,” Draco mock-complained but wrapped his fist around Harry’s cock anyway. Using the warm water of the shower to his advantage, Draco began to stroke Harry slowly, building up a slow, erotic rhythm.  
  
“Faster… please,” Harry panted and Draco grudgingly obliged. “So good… Draco… so… so good… don’t… don’t… don’t stop…” Harry moaned and propping himself up against the tiled wall in front of him, he pushed back against Draco. “Want you, Draco… Want you inside of me, want you to fill me up,” Harry begged, and Draco shuddered. It always turned him on when Harry spoke dirtily during sex. His husband was rather vocal and usually never hesitated to tell Draco just how much he liked what Draco was doing or what it was he wanted. It was an incredible turn on and it also meant that their sex life was full of fantasy and rich in passion.  
  
“Your wish is my command,” Draco whispered, and moving his free hand between his and Harry’s body, he let his index finger slip between Harry’s cheeks to tease the tight puckered hole; causing Harry to buck his hips almost violently and moan. “Like that?” Draco grinned. He knew that Harry liked it, but he just wanted to hear Harry actually admit it out loud.  
  
“Yes.” Harry nodded and pushed back against Draco’s finger, trying his best to get it inside of him. Knowing his husband too well, Draco withdrew his finger away and chuckled.  
  
“I told you, I’ll be in charge tonight,” Draco hissed into Harry’s ear, and squeezing the base of Harry’s cock he made the raven-haired wizard moan in frustration.  
  
“Fuck me!” Harry growled demandingly, and, chuckling, Draco let go of Harry’s weeping cock.  
  
“That’s not gonna get you anywhere,” He whispered, and Harry shivered at the somewhat threatening undertone Draco’s voice carried.  
  
“Please…” Harry tried a different approach and sighed when Draco wrapped his hand around his painfully hard erection again, stroking it ever so teasingly.  
  
“Much better,” Draco chuckled, and letting his finger slip between his husband firm buttocks, he caressed Harry’s entrance, and it wasn’t long before he slowly pushed the tip of his finger inside, glad that the water was acting as a good substitute for the lube that he currently did not have at hand.  
  
Draco wasn’t surprised that Harry did not need much preparation; his husband was perfectly relaxed. He was also becoming needier by the second. Still, Draco did not want to risk hurting Harry, so he took it slow. When he brushed against Harry’s prostate, the brunette groaned in pleasure and pushed back so hard that it almost seemed like he was trying to impale himself on Draco’s fingers, which he kind of was.  
  
“Now… _please_!” Harry hissed, and knowing that his husband wouldn’t last much longer if he continued to tease, Draco nodded. Withdrawing his fingers, he gave his own cock one firm stroke before positioning it at Harry’s entrance. Draco hesitated for a second, wanting to give Harry a moment to adjust but the moment Harry felt the familiar feel of his lover’s cock at his entrance, he pushed back, engulfing Draco’s cock inside him.  
  
“ _Whoa_ , take it easy!” Draco cried in surprise before letting out a soft moan at the feeling of tightness that now engulfed him. Harry was tight and hot and it took Draco a split second to gather himself.  
  
“No… need you! Fuck me… _hard_!” Harry demanded, and spreading his legs a little bit, he tried to steady himself, which considering that the whole place was slippery and wet wasn’t all that easily accomplished.  
  
“Okay… you asked for it!” Draco grinned to himself, and letting go of Harry’s erection, he gripped Harry’s hips firmly. He withdrew his cock almost completely, then practically slammed it into Harry, who groaned in pleasure and pushed back.  
  
“Yes,… that’s it! Make me yours…” Harry moaned, and grinding back, he made it almost impossible for Draco to steady his thrusts.  
  
“ _Easy_ …” Draco whispered, gripping Harry’s hips a little firmer to try and gain control over the situation, which he eventually, after a little struggle, managed.  
  
There was nothing sweet or gentle about Harry and Draco’s lovemaking, they were simply fucking for the need of it and enjoying it too. Harry’s moans were by far drowning out the sound of the running water, and for the millionth time Draco thanked Merlin that they’d remembered to place a strong silencing charm upon their home when they’d moved in – it had – on more than one occasion – saved them from embarrassing themselves in front of the neighbours. They both only lasted a few thrusts, and it wasn’t long before Harry tensed around Draco and came on a long and guttural moan of his lover’s name, shooting his come all over the wall in front of him. Hearing Harry moan his name so shamelessly was enough to drive Draco over the edge, and he came inside Harry after two more thrusts. Slumping against Harry, Draco fought to keep his balance on the slippery shower floor.  
  
“That was hot…” Draco whispered, trying to catch his breath. “And wet…” He added as an afterthought, giggling about his own silly joke – post-orgasmic bliss could drive even the most composed Malfoy loopy with joy.  
  
“Hmmm…” Harry mumbled, slipping forward and nearly tumbling over.  
  
“ _Careful_ …” Draco chided, tightening his grip on Harry’s hips to steady his husband. “Come on… Let’s get out you out of the shower and dried up.” Wrapping his arm around Harry, Draco turned him around, and switching the shower off, he helped him out of the shower and over to the bathtub. “Sit there, I’ll just fetch you a towel.”  
  
“Okay…” Harry nodded, and holding on to the edge of the bathtub, he tried to hold himself upright, which proved to be incredibly difficult as the travel back from the South of France, the argument outside, and the mind-blowing sex just now had most definitely worn him out. Swaying slightly, Harry was glad when his husband picked exactly this moment to return to him, a white, fluffy bathrobe in his hand.  
  
“Come on, up you get and into the robe.” Draco smiled and helping Harry put the robe on, he led him out of the bathroom and over to their oversized double-bed.  
  
“Oh yes… _sleep_.” Harry smiled, and falling forward onto the bed, he scrambled into a comfortable position and almost immediately allowed his eyes to drop closed. “Spoon me,” he mumbled, tiredly patting the mattress behind him.  
  
“Sure,” Draco replied, pulling the blanket from underneath his husband. He discarded his bathrobe and then snuggled up behind Harry, holding his husband close. Closing his eyes, Draco listened to the steady sound of Harry’s breathing and placing his and over Harry’s heart, he felt for his lover’s heartbeat, which was slowly calming down. “Goodnight…” Draco murmured, knowing that Harry hadn’t heard a word and was already in the land of dreams.

 

 

Part 3:

 

Groaning, Harry stretched groggily. He blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light in the room.  
  
“ _Fuck_ … Draco? How long have I been asleep?” Harry asked and yawned.  
  
“About twelve hours…” Draco’s reply came almost immediately.  
  
“Gee! You really shagged me into oblivion then!” Harry chuckled, and shuffling around, he tried to sit up, hissing in surprise when his attempts remained fruitless. “ _Wha--_?” He blinked, confused, and tried to sharpen his vision. He glanced down at his wrists and it took him a moment to process what he was seeing. Somehow, he was tied to the bed with a thick, white cord, though he really couldn’t remember when he’d agreed to an impromptu game of bondage. “Why?” Harry shook his head in confusion, and vehemently pulling at the bonds, he yelped in pain when the cord tightened around his wrists, briefly hurting him.  
  
“Don’t struggle. They’re magical bonds and you know _exactly_ how those work…” Draco chided.  
  
Turning his head to look at his husband, who was sitting on an armchair across from the bed, legs crossed elegantly and aimlessly playing with his wand, Harry frowned. “ _Why_ am I tied to the bed, Draco? Untie me, _now_ …”  
  
“No, not yet…” Draco grinned wickedly.  
  
“Draco!” Harry’s tone was warning. “I _don’t_ find this funny.”  
  
“Well, you don’t need to find it funny. It’s enough that I consider it a suitable punishment for your behaviour yesterday.” Draco chuckled.  
  
“ _Untie me!_ ” Harry hissed and tore at the bonds, only to nearly scream out in pain when the magical restraints once again tightened themselves around his wrists. Magical restraints were charmed to automatically counter any attempt to struggle free and except holding still there was nothing Harry could do about that. He hadn’t conjured the bonds and no matter how compatible his and Draco’s magic had become over the years, there was no way he had any sort of power over those restraints. He was well and truly at Draco’s mercy.  
  
“I told you, don’t do that. Just lie still and the bonds won’t harm you,” Draco said, and with a flick of his wand, he stopped the cord from tightening around his lover’s wrists any further. The last thing he wanted was to actually hurt his lover.  
  
Glaring at his husband, Harry obeyed, and forcing himself to lie still, he sighed with relief when the bonds loosened around his wrists. “Why are you doing this?” Harry mumbled, intently looking at his lover, trying to read Draco’s mind.  
  
“ _Well_ …” Draco drawled.  
  
“Oh shit, I can’t believe it!” Harry rolled his eyes and banged his head into the pillow. “That can’t be true… I don’t fucking believe it. You’re taking things way too seriously… The quarrel we had outside yesterday… Gee, Draco… it was just…”  
  
“...plain unfair of you to walk away like you did,” Draco finished the sentence with a smug grin, while leaning back against the armchairs back rest. The cushions were spelled to mould themselves around whoever was sitting in the chair and as such it was utterly comfortable.  
  
“I should have known you had something planned when you just joined me in the shower… Merlin, I was fucking stupid.” Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. “Could you please untie me?” He asked though he didn’t have much hope of Draco actually taking pity on him. No, that was not how Draco Malfoy worked.  
  
“I will... just not right now… I’ve got a plan,” Draco lowered his voice to a seductive whisper, and Harry felt a shiver run through his body. Once again, he tugged on his bonds but they were relentless and Harry knew that there was no way he’d manage to free himself if Draco didn’t want him to, and he also knew that he’d be at Draco’s mercy until the blond saw it sufficient to untie him.  
  
“What plan?” Harry asked, and finally admitting defeat, he stopped struggling against the bonds, sighing with relief when they loosened around his wrists. Lying still, Harry eyed his wrists warily. The skin had turned a little red and the stinging pain radiating from his wrists was just a little distracting.  
  
“That’ll be a surprise.” Draco winked and getting up he put his wand down on the nightstand. He reached for a small bottle but immediately concealed it in his sleeve so that Harry was unable to see what it was. Crawling onto the bed, Draco straddled his husband, and leaning down, he gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips. “You trust me, don’t you?” Draco confirmed, and Harry shuddered.  
  
“You know I do,” Harry mumbled, feeling a shiver run through his body when Draco sexily ground his groin against his own. “What are you gonna do?” Harry breathed shakily, feeling his arousal rise.  
  
“Surprise… _Patience_ , my love…” Draco winked, and dropping the bottle he’d just picked up from the nightstand, onto the bed next to Harry, he made sure it was out of his lover’s sight.  
  
“I’m not patient and you know it…” Harry pouted.  
  
“Well, now will be your best chance to brush up on your skills.” Draco smiled and effectively silenced Harry with a slow and sensual kiss. Rocking his hips ever so slowly against Harry’s groin, Draco ran his hands over Harry’s sides, chuckling into the kiss when his lover squirmed underneath him.  
  
“You’re sexy when you’re all at my mercy, all helpless and tied up to the bed.” Draco mumbled against his husband’s lips and pulling away just a little, he winked at Harry in a very un-Draco-like manner.  
  
“I was afraid you might be getting a kick out of it.” Harry eyed his husband warily.  
  
“More than just a kick, you’re such a turn on,” Draco replied, reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head, he exposed his toned upper body to his lover.  
  
“This is going to have consequences for you.” Harry’s breath hitched a notch when his eyes took in the erotic sight before him. Draco’s body was Heaven and just looking at it drove Harry wild beyond belief.  
  
“I am so looking forward to those _consequences_.” Draco winked at his lover. “Enjoying the sight?” He whispered seductively, and to tease Harry, he ran his own hands down his smooth chest, tweaking his nipples as he went.  
  
“Oh God,” Harry moaned, and before he had any chance to restrain himself, his hands were moving on their own account, trying to get to Draco’s skin. Much to Harry’s dismay, the bonds around his wrists restrained him before he got anywhere close to Draco’s body. “No,” Harry protested, tearing at the bonds, trying to fight against their restriction. He wanted to touch Draco so badly.  
  
“Stop it,” Draco chided softly, resting his hands over Harry’s wrists as he held his struggling lover still. “Don’t do that.”  
  
“Is this how it’s going to be like? I’ll have to watch you but won’t be able to touch you?” Harry queried with a rather painful expression on his face.  
  
“Yes…” Draco nodded honestly.  
  
“That’s _torture_!” Harry shrieked, just about resisting the urge to pull at his bonds.  
  
“No, that’s the perfect payback for you leaving me standing out in the rain.” Draco winked, and reaching for his wand, he unscrewed the bottle, and dipped the tip of his wand inside. Smiling cheekily, Draco brought the tip of his wand to Harry’s lips. “Have a taste,” Draco encouraged his lover, who still looked somewhat wary.  
  
Poking his tongue out, Harry hesitatingly lapped at the tip of his Draco’s wand, surprised when he could taste chocolate. “Mmm…” Harry smiled and poking out his tongue, he tried to lick more of the liquid chocolate off Draco’s wand but pouted when his lover removed the wand from his lips. “Not fair,” Harry huffed.  
  
“Yes fair… I’ll give it back to you if you promise not to lick it off though.” Draco winked.  
  
Harry glared but eventually nodded in agreement, half-resigned to the fact that there was nothing he could do to get out of his current predicament.  
  
“Good.” Draco smiled, carefully spreading the chocolate paint on Harry’s lips before licking his wand clean and bending over to kiss his lover’s chocolate-coated lips, he shared the delicious taste with him.  
  
A moment later, Draco pulled away from Harry’s lips and coated his wand in more chocolate paint. He then spread the chocolate over his lover’s chest in a random pattern. When he was done, he lifted the end of his wand to his mouth and lapped at the remains of the chocolate with his tongue, his gaze fixed on his lover.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and forced himself not to react even though all he wanted to do was to throw Draco on his back and fuck him senseless. Draco obviously had other plans though. He had now closed his lips around the wand and was slowly moving it in and out of his mouth, his eyes still fixed on Harry.  
  
Draco could see the torment his lover was going through; Harry’s hands were formed into tight fists in order to stop himself from moving them. His darkening eyes were following the movement of the wand, and if Draco was not entirely wrong, Harry was imagining the wand to be something else altogether.  
  
Letting his wand pop out of his mouth, Draco eyed his lover intently, a small smile forming on his lips. “Still want me to stop?” Draco teased, chuckling when Harry’s only response was a whimper and a somewhat awkward upward-thrust with his hips. “I’ll take that as a no…” Draco winked, and dropping his wand beside him on the bed, he leaned down, careful not to cover himself with the chocolate paint on Harry’s chest. After lapping at Harry’s lips, Draco kissed him passionately, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth and sharing the chocolate taste with him.  
  
Moaning loudly, Harry fought a battle of wills as his arms yet again wanted to reach out and wrap themselves around Draco’s firmly toned upper body. Unclasping his fists, Harry grabbed a handful of the bed sheet and held on to it as tightly as he could. Arching his back, he then tried to get Draco to rock his hips against him again, but Draco remained motionless. On top of that, he also broke the kiss, and whilst he smiled, Harry growled in frustration. He was turned on beyond belief, and he wanted nothing more than to feel Draco’s cock shoved up his arse, fucking him hard. All this teasing was driving him wild.  
  
“You need to relax a little bit, you’re all tense again,” Draco whispered softly, causing Harry to grit his teeth in an attempt to insult his lover in some way.  
  
“Well, whose fault would _that_ be?” Harry snapped, impatient.  
  
“Entirely yours, this is just payback for letting me stand in the rain.” Draco smiled smugly.  
  
“You were standing under a fucking tree!” Harry spat, glaring at his lover.  
  
“All the same.”  
  
“Merlin, Draco, just fuck me so hard that I can’t walk properly for a week, but get on with it! This is torture!” Harry cried in frustration and almost leaped from the bed when Draco cheekily lapped at one of his chocolate coved nipples. Flicking his tongue over the soft flesh, Draco scooped the delicious chocolate off Harry’s nipple before teasingly sucking it into his mouth, coaxing it into an erect state. “Oh, sweet fucking Merlin! Draco!” Harry groaned at the sensations that where coursing through his body, making him tremble and feel absolutely ecstatic.  
  
“You taste heavenly…” Draco mumbled when he let go of Harry’s now erect nipple and pressed a firm kiss onto his lover’s slightly swollen lips.  
  
“ _Please…_ ” Harry moaned, desperate for Draco to get a move on.  
  
“You’re begging already. Now I knew you would, but that it would be this fast…” Draco shook his head, and grinning, he sucked Harry’s other nipple into his mouth, licking all the chocolate off. “I’ll have to go on a diet after this,” he murmured around Harry’s nipple, knowing that the vibrations would drive his lover crazy.  
  
“Shut up and get on with it!” Harry snapped, and pulling at his bonds, he yelled when they tightened themselves firmly around his wrists, restraining him completely.  
  
“Watch that mouth, _Potter_ , or I’ll personally gag you!” Draco scowled, and licking his lips, he slowly began to clean all the chocolate paint off Harry’s chest. He made sure to take his time, intend on thoroughly torturing Harry.  
  
Draco licked all the way down Harry’s heaving chest and his quivering stomach, and pulling the blanket, which covered Harry’s lower body, back; he exposed his lover’s groin. Licking his lips appreciatively, he unceremoniously covered Harry’s hard cock with the chocolate paint before leaning down and licking it all off again with three languid licks.  
  
“Draco! _Please_!” Harry moaned impatiently and attempted to thrust up in the hope that his lover would take pity on him and simply suck him off, but unfortunately, Draco’s hands were faster and his grip firmer, and they just held Harry’s hips down, preventing him from moving or thrusting.  
  
“This is my game, _Potter_!” Draco murmured, and just to be on the safe side, he squeezed the base of Harry’s cock, causing his husband to shriek with indignation  
  
“You’re a fucking wanker!” Harry growled.  
  
“Amongst other things I can be found wanking in the bathroom some mornings, yes.” Draco laughed, turning Harry’s insult into a joke.  
  
“Please… I need you so bad…” Harry moaned in utter frustration.  
  
“You can have me but only once I decide when and how.” Draco moved back up, and lying down on top of Harry, he smiled a very Slytherin-like smile before capturing Harry’s lips in a slow, sensual kiss that held the promise that Harry would get to enjoy himself…soon.  
  
It was a while later that Draco broke the kiss, and getting off Harry and the bed, he stood next to it and with one sleek movement his boxer briefs were history. Harry whimpered at the mere sight of Draco’s proud erection.  
  
“Merlin, Draco, if you know what’s good for me, just fuck me already…” Harry mumbled and licked his lips at the sight of Draco’s cock. He couldn’t quite think of anything more enjoyable than having his lips wrapped around the pulsing flesh, feeling and tasting Draco.  
  
“Not yet…” Draco smiled, and straddling Harry’s chest, he guided his cock to Harry’s lips, moaning when his lover instantly lapped at the pre-come that was oozing from the tip of his cock. “Go on…suck it!” Draco encouraged his lover and groaned when Harry sucked almost the entire length of his cock into his mouth before pulling back as good as he possibly could.  
  
Flicking his tongue over the tip of Draco’s long erection, Harry moaned at his lover’s unique taste, which was now spreading on his tongue. The pleasant vibrations were almost enough to send Draco over the edge, and he had to pinch the base of his cock to avoid coming all over Harry’s mouth and face.  
  
Watching his lover intently, Harry could feel a naughty idea form in his mind. His hands might be tied securely to the bed, but as of yet his mouth was free from any restrictions, and that was something he could use to his advantage. Sucking his lover’s cock back into his mouth Harry closed his eyes and began to give his lover a mind-blowing blowjob, using every trick in the book and everything he’d knew Draco liked.

 

It wasn’t long before Draco was thrusting in and out of his mouth, moaning continuously, and Harry knew that the moment Draco came he’d be most definitely spent enough to require a few minutes rest to calm down. Harry hoped he’d be able to use that time to feel for Draco’s wand to get those darn bonds off him so he could fuck his husband into oblivion to make him pay for all the torture he’d already endured so far.  
  
“Nice plan, Potter, but I knew you’d try that!” Draco’s snarl suddenly invaded Harry’s sex-clouded mind, and Harry realised that Draco’s cock was no longer in his mouth. “I knew you’d try to blow job yourself out of your bonds; unfortunately – or should I say fortunately – you’re not going to get lucky just yet.”  
  
Glaring at Draco, Harry growled before smacking his lips in annoyance.  
  
“Sorry to ruin your nice plan, but you see, as amazing as your blowjobs are, I can’t let you finish me off just yet. I’ve got a plan and for that I’ll need my cock in its current erect state,” Draco whispered softly and kissed Harry’s lips. “Knowing you’d react the way you did made for an amazingly thorough blowjob though,” Draco added after the kiss, and moving to lie next to Harry, he wrapped his fist around Harry’s cock and gave it a few leisure strokes.  
  
Offering three of his fingers to Harry, Draco smiled when his lover eagerly sucked them into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva. Draco watched Harry for a while, and when he thought his fingers were wet enough, he withdrew them from Harry’s mouth with a cheeky wink. “Spread your legs…” Draco murmured, and Harry obliged so quickly that Draco couldn’t help but chuckle.  
  
Planting a loving kiss on Harry’s lips, Draco moved his index finger to his lover’s arse and gently probed at his entrance, finding that his finger slipped inside with ease. Harry was obviously quite desperate…  
  
“Need no preparation… fuck me now…” Harry moaned, and clutching at the bed sheets to keep his hands from reaching out for Draco’s cock and positioning it at his entrance, he pushed himself down onto Draco’s finger, engulfing it completely.  
  
Wriggling his finger around slightly, Draco smiled when Harry nearly leaped off the bed when he brushed over Harry’s prostate.  
  
“Oh fuck…. Draco… _please_ … I beg you, fuck me _now_!” Harry groaned and ground himself so hard down onto his lover’s finger that Draco nearly thought that all the bones in his fingers had broken. Withdrawing his finger, Draco looked at Harry for a long moment and deciding that he couldn’t possibly tease his lover any longer; he reached under one of the pillows and grabbed the tube of lube that was always laying there. Unscrewing it, he squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and coated his cock with it before he crawled between Harry’s spread legs and sat back on his haunches. Gripping at Harry’s hips, Draco pulled his lover a little closer to himself before positioning his cock at Harry’s entrance and pushing into him with one smooth thrust.  
  
“Yes… so good!” Harry moaned, on the brick of pleasure and pain when he could finally feel his lover inside him.  
  
“You’re so tight…” Draco moaned, and leaning over Harry, he kissed his lover hard, and without giving him a moment to adjust to the sensations, he withdrew his cock almost completely before thrusting into Harry once more.  
  
“That’s it, fuck me!” Harry growled, and holding on to the bed sheet as though his life depended on it, he met Draco’s thrusts with ease and together they set a steady but fast rhythm. They were both needy, Harry more so than Draco, and this time around there was still nothing sweet about their lovemaking.  
  
It wasn’t long before both Harry and Draco could feel their orgasms start with a fierce tugging in the pit of their stomachs. Steadying himself with one arm, Draco reached between his and Harry’s body, and wrapping his fist around Harry’s cock, he began to pump his lover hard, determined that Harry should come first.  
  
And of course Harry did not disappoint. After only three more thrusts, he tightened considerably around Draco and a massive shudder shook his body violently as he came hard, screaming Draco’s name over and over in the throes of passion. He came so hard that his come splashed all over his stomach and chest, Draco’s hand, chest and stomach. Harry’s eyes were firmly closed, and he was panting so hard that Draco was almost scared. Harry’s determination not to move his hands, and therefore have the magical bonds restrain him, had also ruined the bed sheet; his constant pulling at it having resulted in two large holes.  
  
“Come for me…” Harry panted, and Draco felt his orgasm race through his veins and spread into very part of his body before he even got the chance to gather a coherent thought. A shiver ran down his spine and ended right in his groin, pushing him over the edge. With one final thrust, Draco sheathed his cock deep inside Harry and came on a long and guttural moan of his husband’s name.  
  
Slumping down on top of Harry, completely exhausted, Draco buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and tried his best to even out his breathing.  
  
“That _was_ amazing…” Harry panted and attempted to roll onto his side to get Draco off him so they could lie next to each other. Unfortunately, that move involved using his hands and the magical bonds reacted immediately and restrained Harry securely to the bed. “Oh damn…, can you get these bonds off me now?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear and felt his lover nod tiredly.  
  
Groping around the bed, Draco found his wand after a couple moments of searching. Lifting his arm somewhat awkwardly, he touched the bonds with the tip of his wand and murmured the release charm; they immediately fell off Harry’s wrists.  
  
“Thank you,” Harry whispered, and wrapping his arms around Draco, he ignored the stinging of his skin and just concentrated on mustering up enough strength to get Draco off him so that he could breathe with a little less effort.  
  
“Welcome,” Draco mumbled, and assisting Harry, he shuffled to the side a little and slid off his lover before snuggling up to Harry’s warm but very sticky and sweaty body.  
  
“I love you,” Harry whispered, and moving a little, he got into a comfortable position and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, holding him close.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“Do you forgive me for letting you stand in the rain then?” Harry asked cautiously.  
  
“I got my own back, so yes,” Draco mumbled, and a stupid grin spread on his lips. “We should really think about fucking under that maple tree though.”  
  
“For now we should be thinking about sleeping and nothing else.”  
  
“Good idea.” Draco nodded against Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“But, hey, before you fall asleep, promise me one thing…”  
  
“What?” Draco slurred.  
  
“Promise me I won’t wake up restrained to the bed again, okay?” Harry asked, needing to know that he’d be able to get up without any difficulty after this nap.  
  
“For today I can promise that,” Draco whispered tiredly.  
  
“Thank you. Good night.”  
  
“Hmm… G’nite.”  
  
Shaking his head, Harry ruffled Draco’s sticky blond hair affectionately before closing his eyes and drifting off, back to dreamland where he knew Draco was waiting for him.  
  
**The End**


End file.
